Athletic apparel may be constructed from a variety of materials chosen for optimal wear and enhanced athletic performance. The assembly of such materials may include the cutting and sewing of multiple pattern pieces, including numerous panels and seams formed from one or more materials that are configured into a fitted garment. Especially with respect to nonuniform garment patterns, multiple pattern pieces require the accurate orientation and sewing of multiple seams while constructing the fitted garment of a desired material.